Fly on the Wall
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: SasuNaru. It's not my best, but it's okay. Just a small story. BoyXBoy kissing. No sex. Rating for shounen-ai


Fly on the Wall

Ramen Kitsune

SasuXNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this story is purely fan made.

**XxXxXx**

Author Notes to the reader: Hey readers! So I haven't posted anything in a long time and I'm sorry! I have two complete stories I will be uploading once I get them typed. This is just a little one shot. It's yaoi so if you don't like it, please don't read. I mean really, I don't write for the people who aren't into it, I write for the ones that are, so just no flaming. Thanks! So here's the story! Enjoy!

XxXxXx

**Fly on the Wall**

XxXxXx

Naruto sighed as he looked out his window, hating being locked up. He had recently been in a horrible battle with Atakaski and had been hospitalized for almost a month. Now he was in his apartment, but was unable to go on missions.

Naruto grabbed a trash bag and started throwing away empty ramen packs. He decided he needed to clean up since he had nothing better to do.

"Maybe Sakura-chan will come over and hang out!" he mused to himself, smiling wide. He turned when he heard a strange noise, but it turned out to be nothing. He shrugged and went back to cleaning.

The sun was setting and Naruto was walking back from the hospital. He had asked Sakura over, but she already had plans with Lee.

"Another night alone, eh Naruto?" he muttered to himself, kicking a rock. An old woman saw him and waved and Naruto waved back.

He liked how he was beginning to be liked. Very few people glared at him or threw rocks at him, and he even had his own fan club. He wonder why Sasuke had always hated his.

With the thought of Sasuke, Naruto sighed. He had been banned from searching for him now. Tsunade had said he needed to focus on becoming Hokage and if he continued to look for the Uchiha, then he'd lose his chance at the position.

"I wonder what the teme is doing now…" he muttered as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

Once inside, Naruto flicked on the lights to make it look like there was more then just him there. It comfort him.

"What for dinner?… Maybe I should eat something other then ramen." he muttered, thinking about getting better and going on missions. He decided he would make some stir fry with some beef strips. He like this meal almost as much as he liked ramen.

He made his plate, then a second and sighed. He always did that, hoping maybe someone would stop by and eat with him.

Tonight no one came and Naruto ate by himself.

Naruto washed the dishes and used his shadow clones to put them away. He looked up when he thought he saw something move, but it turned out to be a bird of some sort flying at his window. He opened the window and the bird flew away. Naruto sighed and flopped on his bed, cutting the chakura to his clone and it poofed away.

"Not even a bird wants to be with me tonight." he muttered, closing his eyes.

Naruto woke up when rain came in though the window and fell on his bed. Naruto sat up and closed the window, then froze. He felt someone's chakura and turned. In the darkness he could see shining red eyes.

"Sa…Sasuke…" he said, scooting back on the bed.

"Hello Dobe. Long time no see." Sasuke said, moving closer to Naruto. Naruto just sat there, dumbfounded. He figured he was dreaming. He always had dreams with Sasuke in them.

"I…I just have to wake up." he whispered, but didn't really want to. He gasped when Sasuke pinned him to the bed. He hadn't realized he was so close.

"This isn't a dream, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear. "I've been watching you for days now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but you were always a loser." He said, then kissed the blondes neck.

"Sasuke…. If… If you are going to be a total ass, then get off." he whispered, pushing on the boy's chest.

"You've never complained before." Sasuke said, then kissed the boy's lips. Naruto responded quickly.

"It's dangerous for you to be here." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Where should I be then, Naruto?" Sasuke teased.

"I don't know." Naruto muttered. He was worried this would all be a dream.

It had been almost a year since he had last seen Sasuke, and that day had been one of their worst battles and also the best day of Naruto life. Sasuke had told him he loved him.

"Why have you stopped coming after me? Is there someone else? Like Neji or Gaara?" Sasuke asked, looking worried, but it didn't show in his voice.

"No… It's always been you, Teme. Baa-chan said I can't go after you anymore, or I'd never be Hokage." Naruto said, cupping Sasuke's face. "It's not like I want to stop. I want you to come home… I want you to be with me." he said.

"You know I can't." Sasuke said. "I have to revive my clan."

"You said you loved me, didn't you?" Naruto said, his voice soft. "Then why? If you were going to leave me over and over and you could have never have been mine, then why tell me? Why?"

"Because…. I just wanted to tell you." Sasuke said.

"You're a cold bastard." He said, shoving Sasuke to the floor. "Get out."

"No. I'm going to stay here tonight." Sasuke said, standing up and moving over Naruto once more. "I'm staying here with you tonight. At least someone wants to be with you." Sasuke said, causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat.

"You're an ass." he muttered, but moved over for Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and they both fell asleep.

XxXxXx

Okay, it sucks, but hey, it's better then nothing. Well I hope it's at least decent. Review and stuff. Sorry it isn't that great.


End file.
